What the Hell!
by Lenny luvs Naruto123
Summary: Hi! This is my first Fanfic in which i'm Naruto's Younger sister. ZOMFG i'm so excited!  Hope you like it! Rated M for: NaruHina, ShikaTema, GaaMatsu, SaiIno, Sasusaku, KonoOC, UdonOC, KankOC and my mouth. New Oc's Added soon!
1. Eeeeeeeeeeek!

_**Hi! This is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it!**_

_**What**____**The**____**Hell?**_

_**Chapter 1: Eeeek!**_

_**Lana's POV:**_

I was walking home from school one day just thinking about anime. About how much I loved Naruto and how it defined me. When I got home, I got on my iPod and started watching some.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and one word: "Dattebayo?"

I turned around and saw what I thought was Naruto, Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro.

I immediately screamed and said "What do want from me?"

And Naruto just had to respond "Nothing dattebayo."

That did it. I almost killed him if it weren't for Shikamaru's shadow jutsu.

Baka, Shikamaru

I calmed down and had a long talk with them:

Me: So why are you in my house?

Tsunade: We want to see something. Can we see your arm?

Me: Sure, but why?

Tsunade: We want to check something.

Me: Um, ok I guess.

So I showed them my arm, which had a spiral mark and a Kyuubi mark. They all gasped and Hinata fainted. There was a long silence. What Tsunade said next almost made me die:

"Naruto, meet your little sister."

That did it: I practically died of happiness.

OMFG OMFG OMFG I'M RELATED TO NARUTO? FANGIRL SQUEAL!

So I hoped you liked the first chapter, I'll upload more ASAP. Please R&R!

P.S. I don't own Naruto. Masashi – san does.

Bye – Bye!


	2. Settings Things Straight! Part 1

What the Hell?

Chapter 2: Setting Things Straight Part 1.

_**Lana's POV**_

I woke up to being surrounded by everyone and Naruto splashing water on my face.

"What just happened?" I said.

"You just fainted", said Naruto

"Ok then. May I please speak to a few people please? I'd like to clear something up."

First I called up Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. This was our conversation:

Me: Hi guys. I have called you all here because as you know I'm Naruto's sis-

Konohamaru: You are not Naruto Nii-chan's sister, because Naruto is my big bro!

Me: Konohamaru you I guess can stay. Now what I want to talk about is Team 7.

Let's start with Naruto. You I have admired since the Manga started. But honestly you have to stop chasing after Sasuke. Sakura, you are the cause of Naruto's pain. I can't even describe the hatred and anger that happens when I look at you for making Naruto promise for your happiness. You don't even reciprocate his feelings, so why bother leading him on? In fact I can't even see you right now. So can you please get out of my room? Go and send Hinata in here. Sasuke… you know what I'm going to make this quick. _**How**____**dare**____**you?**____**HOW**____**DARE**____**YOU?**___You deliberately left because you are a masochistic _**son**____**of**____**a**____**bitch**_. You hurt everyone you know, and I can't even begin to describe what you've done to Sakura and Naruto. In fact, you're getting out too ok?

Konohamaru, you are going to have to leave now. Hinata and Naruto you can stay.

Sakura: Crying her eyes out while Sasuke is comforting her.

Sasuke: Thinking how much he likes Sakura while comforting her.

Konohamaru: Thinking about what we are talking about in my room.

Me: So Hinata how are you and Naruto getting along?

Hinata: G-G-Good Lana – san.

Me: Just call me Lana Hinata – senpai.

Hinata: Um, o-okay

Naruto: So what did you want to talk about Lana?

Me: Hinata's probably gonna kill me for this: Hinata loves you Naruto. She always has. Yet you're blinded by your one-sided love for Sakura to even notice. She, unlike Sakura would give her life for you. Can't you see that the reason she is stronger is because you motivated her during the Chuunin exams. She has motivated you too during those exams. So will you give her a chance? At least a chance please.

Naruto: Dazed by what I just said he says "So Hinata, all those times you fainted when I was around, was it you love me?

Hinata: Yes Naruto – Kun. I truly love with all my heart and I always will. It's okay if you still want to be with Saku-

Naruto kisses Hinata lovingly.

_**Naruto's POV**_

Hinata loved me. She truly loved me. Even though she knew I had a demon inside me she loved me with all her heart. So I did the only thing possible:

I kissed her.

I just realized that the person that I loved wasn't Sakura; it was Hinata.

I was surprised to see her kiss me back.

When we were done Lana said "Okay you two, keep it PG."

"What is that?" I replied.

"It means don't do it. Stick to the make out sessions."

Yeah yeah, whatever

_**Lana's POV**_

I walked out of the room, going straight to Sakura and Sasuke and said "Okay I am going to lock you two in the guest room until you finish talking to each other got it?"

They both nodded. "Good." I locked them up then proceeded to talk to the rest of the group.

_**Well**____**that**__**'**__**s**____**it**____**for**____**this**____**chappie!**____**Hoped**____**you**____**liked**____**it**____**and**____**please**____**R&R!**_

_**Here are some translations**_

_**Nii – chan: brother**_

_**Senpai: elder**_

_**P.S. I don't own Naruto Masashi – san does. **_

_**P.P.S. Sorry that this chappie and the first one were short.**_

_**Bye Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

What the hell?

Chapter 3: Setting Things Straight Part 2

Lana's POV

I walked into the living room to talk with the rest of the group. I needed to see something happen between at least some of them. I decided to start with Shikamaru and Temari.

"Now" I began, "you should know that stuff about age and finding the perfect love.

That's good because I'm saying this once only. Shikamaru you feel happier when near Temari right?" He nodded and Temari blushed. "Good. And Temari, do you feel happier when you're with Shikamaru?" It was her turn to nod and his to blush. " So for the sake of all your fans like me and in Japan, will you PLEASE get together? You guys obviously like each other, yet you're too stubborn or lazy to ask each other out. So officially, I'm doing it for you. Got it?" They both nodded. "All right. I'm Shikamaru. I love Temari and am going to ask her out now. Temari, Will you go out with me?" Temari nodded. "Yay! I'll take you out to oh I don't know 7-11. I'll pick you up in 5 minutes."

Temari nodded. "Ok now to move on to Neji and TenTen and then Gaa-"

All of a sudden, I heard my door burst open.

"O God no, PLEASE not now PLEASE!"

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked with Temari closer to him than before.

"WE"RE HERE!"

"Ugh SHUT THE HELL UP MAYA!"

"But I have to make myself show able to Lan-"

They both stared at the Naruto characters.

Then they had total nosebleeds which made them faint.  
>Ugh.<br>" Who are they?" asked Sai.  
>"My best friends" I said<p>

**Well that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry that I took too long.**  
><strong>I introduced some new character-<strong>

**Maya: I'M BACK!**

**Rain: I SAID SHUT UP!**

**Sasuke: Hey what about us?**

**Sakura: Yeah!**

**Naruto and Hinata: Us too!**

**Me: I'll get all of you in the next chapter ok?**

**All Four of them: Ok.**

**Kankuro: And why did they have nosebleeds when they saw us?**

**Me: Well it's because they like-**  
><strong>Rain and Maya: SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE WE KILL YOU!<strong>

**Me: Alright, alright you tell them yourselves. Now can any of you do the disclaimers?**

**Konohamaru: I'll do them!**

**Me: Ok then and are you blushing Konohamaru?**

**Konohamaru: N-no Lana – Chan! Never!**

**Me: Alright, then do the disclaimers.**

**Konohamaru: Ok! Lana does not own any of the Naruto characters. They belong to some guy called Masashi Kishimoto. She _does_ own herself, Maya, and Rain.**

**Me: Thank you Konohamaru!**

**Konohamaru: Blushes like crazy.**

**Me: Konohamaru, are you ok?**

**Konohamaru: *Faints***

**Me: Well ok then, well tune in next time for What the Hell?**

**All except Konohamaru: BYE BYE!**

**Me: That's my line!**

**All: Sorry!**

**Me: Well I'll make a new line for you guys.**

**All: Ok then.**

**Me: Anyways Bye-Bye!**


End file.
